


Dancing with the Owls

by lohengrinn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohengrinn/pseuds/lohengrinn
Summary: Alone or with anyone else, Akaashi would have just done his shopping and left. Only Bokuto could make a shopping trip this fun and romantic, and Akaashi felt tears prickle at his eyes from the intensity of the emotions he was feeling.Only him.ORTwo owls in love dance together in a supermarket, satisfying all my domestic cravings.





	Dancing with the Owls

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'll be more active and here I am, almost a month after my last drabble was posted. But it's not a full month or year or however long my last disappearance was, and I consider that a win. 
> 
> I use writing as an outlet for my emotions, and I was in a very soft, romantic (read: lonely and single af) mood today, so this happened. I hope you enjoy.

Akaashi didn’t think there was a time when he’d gone to the supermarket and his trolley hadn’t had a dodgy wheel. By now, he’d assumed all the trolleys had them, so he simply ignored the loud, annoying squeak of the wheel as it refused to roll properly. He leaned his elbows on the handle and strolled through the supermarket, eyes trailing over the shelves as he tried to recall the shopping list they’d naturally forgotten at home.

Akaashi heard Bokuto say something, but was too focused on the cereal shelf, with it’s bright colors and appealing names, to hear him properly. He turned to look at his boyfriend. Bokuto was walking beside him with a little spring to his step, hands buried deep in the pockets of his worn jeans. The smile he gave Akaashi when he caught his eye made Akaashi’s insides melt a little.

‘Did you say something?’

‘I asked if we needed bean sauce,’ Bokuto jerked his head toward the other side of the aisle, where the aforementioned sauce was. Akaashi closed his eyes and frowned, trying to recall the image of the shopping list he’d written. Most of the list was blurry in his memory, with the exception of a few items.

‘Probably?’ Akaashi guessed, and straightened up. His back was starting to hurt.

Bokuto made a little noise and went back to collect the sauce - which they’d now passed - and Akaashi stopped to wait for him. Once the sauce was safely in the trolley, tucked among the other jars they’d selected, they continued to walk through the supermarket at a leisurely pace. There was no hurry: they both had the day off, and it was only early morning. By some miracle, they’d both gotten themselves out of bed before noon on a day off.

Bokuto’s arm wrapped around Akaashi’s waist, pulling him close as they walked to the sound of the squeaking wheel. Akaashi leaned against him, and let Bokuto lead him through the aisles. After a moment, the supermarket radio sprung to life, startling them both. A tune Akaashi knew had been topping the charts for the last few months began to play. Bokuto’s hand retreated from his waist, and Akaashi was beginning to feel disappointed, when Bokuto’s fingers entwined in his own.

‘Koutarou,’ Akaashi warned, when he realized what Bokuto was doing. His boyfriend just grinned at him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then, quite shamelessly, he tugged Akaashi along to dance with him in the middle of the supermarket.

They danced the waltz - a dance Akaashi barely remembered - but because it was Bokuto, it was faster, with more turns, more energy. It was so very like Bokuto, to take mundane things and give them an extra spark. Akaashi loved it - he couldn’t keep the smile off his face, even if he struggled to keep up. Bokuto leaned his forehead against Akaashi’s as they danced. And then, he began to sing along to the lyrics, quietly, sweetly, just loud enough that Akaashi could hear him. Usually, when Bokuto sang, it was loud and off-tune, most likely drunken karaoke with Akaashi or Kuroo, but this - this was different. This was intimate.

_Everywhere I’m looking now_  
_I’m surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you’re my saving grace_

Bokuto gave Akaashi a tiny smile at “baby” and Akaashi felt himself flush from head to toe. This was unfair. He buried his face in Bokuto’s shoulder, aware of how red his ears must be, and led Bokuto lead him through the dance. He could feel the vibrations of Bokuto’s voice as he continued, and the warmth of his body slowly spreading to his own.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_

Bokuto’s voice hitched, and Akaashi squeezed him tighter, kissing his neck gently. The words were deeply personal to them both: they were one another’s shoulder to lean - and cry - on when the world got too cruel, too heartless, too much. They could sit for hours holding one another, silently letting one another know they were there for each other through thick and thin. Akaashi had come into Bokuto’s life at a time when he’d almost given up volleyball. Bokuto, on the other hand, had taken Akaashi’s black-and-white, ruler-straight world and made it everything but, in the best way possible.

_You’re the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

Bokuto’s voice grew stable once more, and he brought Akaashi’s hand to his lips, kissing it gently at the break between verses. Akaashi’s finger burned where Bokuto had kissed the ring finger, and he smiled. They weren’t engaged - not yet - but promised to one another. They’d promised that once they are stable enough, once they have enough funds, they will get engaged and married. And to Akaashi, that was enough.

_Feels like I’ve been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you break it_  
_The risk that I’m taking_  
_I’m never gonna shut you out_

The song began to draw to a close, and somewhere in the distance, Akaashi heard the supermarket doors slide open. He looked up at Bokuto as he finished the song.

_You’re everything I need and more_  
_It’s wri_ _tten all over your face_

Bokuto’s hand touched Akaashi’s face gently. Akaashi could feel the callouses and the plaster where Bokuto had sliced himself making breakfast for him that morning. His thumb brushed slowly over Akaashi’s lower lip, asking a silent question. Akaashi nodded his permission, and Bokuto kissed him, slow and sweet. Around them, the last lyrics of the song played.

_Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won’t fade away._

They stood still for a moment after the song ended, comfortable in one another’s arms. Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s quickened heartbeat through the thin material of his sleeveless hoodie, and was sure his own matched it. Alone or with anyone else, Akaashi would’ve just done his shopping and left. Only Bokuto could make a shopping trip this fun and romantic, and Akaashi felt tears prickle at his eyes from the intensity of the emotions he was feeling. _Only him_.

“I love you,” Akaashi whispered. He wasn’t sure why he was whispering, but the situation called for it.

“I love you more,” Bokuto didn’t hesitate. He gave Akaashi a cheeky grin, as if challenging him, and Akaashi sighed, unable to help the smile blossoming on his face.

“No, I love you more.”

“Well, I love you the most in the entire world!”

Akaashi laughed without caring how loud his laugh was or who looked at them. He was happy and in love, Bokuto’s arm around his waist as they finished the shopping. Bokuto presented him with a small bouquet of yellow tulips - Akaashi didn’t know how he’d managed to pay for them without him seeing, but loved them anyway - and serenaded Akaashi with his soft, adoring voice all the way home.

They didn't need the bean sauce after all, and the jar joined the other ten on their shelf.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fics with lyrics before, (songfics? Is that what they're called? I don't even know.) but after a friend from one of my Discord servers, Reid, talked about how much they enjoyed writing them, I decided to give it a shot. I planned to use a different song, but Beyoncé's _Halo_ came on while I was writing and... yeah, it stole my whole plot.
> 
> I'm currently working on not one, not two, but _three_ multi-chapter fics, so I don't know how good I'll be at posting drabbles. But! You can talk to me (or yell at me to get off my lazy ass and write) on Twitter, [@merrihael](https://twitter.com/merrihael)!. I've already talked to some of you and y'all are too nice to me /sobs (Ama, Bee... I'm looking at you two.)


End file.
